jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
Glitch Categories As great as this game can be, it's still a big kusoge and has a TON of various glitches, useful and not. Here's a huge list of all discovered glitches and bugs. These will be separated into major and minor glitches. This page is a work in progress. Expect a lot of new info added or changed. Major Bugs & Glitches Time Stop Instakill Bug Characters: Jotaro & DIO Jotaro & DIO are both capable to perform a Time Stop right before KOing the opponent. However certain conditions need to meet to Time Stop Instakill Bug. * Jotaro/DIO cannot achieve a perfect when winning a round(losing a health point) * The bug only affects certain characters The ideal setup is to finish your opponent off with a super or tandem and to input Time Stop on the exact frame or closely after their KO. DIO's s.236 + AA(Knives/Checkmate-da) is by far one of the best setups for DIO as it let's you have enough distance for knives to travel before they kill the oppponent to input timestop Jotaro's d.2c (xx 6>B>A>6>S) is by far one of the best setups for Jotaro as it can easily cancel into his Time Stop and it deals a solid amount of damage. If done right, the time stop effect will still remain and continue on to the second round. During the Time Stop Instakill Bug, attacks are scaled absurdly high to the point where any attack can be fatal after Time Stop is finished. It is also worth mentioning that you have to at least attack twice with any move to ensure your instant kill, as your attacks are only absurdly scaled, technically not an instant kill. (DIO's 2a dealt 131 points of damage to Petshop at the end of his time stop, so be careful not to let your cool and flashy move go to waste) (add video and update description with more info, create separate page maybe?) Some characters are NOT affected by the Time Stop Instakill bug such as; * Mariah * Both Josephs * Kakyoin * Midler * Shadow DIO * New Kakyoin Stand Separation Glitch Characters: Many A "Stand Separation" is a glitchy state where your character is in Stand Off, but your Stand is still Active. This results in mostly buggy movement where you and your stand move at different speeds, you're unable to turn around, mashing attack buttons during a duration of a Stand On normal allows the main player to perform attacks as well, while performing dashing attacks allow both the player and their stand to attack at the same time. All of the characters except for Devo (for the glitch shown in the video) requires you to be in STAND ON. # Get launched # Tech/Air recovery # Turn off STAND mode before hitting the ground and get hit at the same time This glitch leads to many different bugs and its full potential might be still undocumented. Hol Horse's S Bullet Input Glitches Characters: Hol Horse, Hol & Boingo This glitch happens due to an emulation bug and might not work on every emulator (it is completely fixed in latest versions of FBA and home console ports of the game). Simply put, due to a mistake in the emulation code, the game can receive glitched input combinations when both left + right or down + up are pressed at the same time. This usually happens to keyboard players. When performing this glitch as the regular Hol, the game will often just freeze and require a soft reset. When performed as Hoingo, however, the bullet will either fly at a weird angle or stop in one place, turning into a floating body of Boingo that still has an active hitbox until another S bullet is shot. This is known as the "Boingo Meta". Using the S bullet in this way multiple times can easily lead to the game becoming extremely laggy as it spawns a lot of sprites on the screen. Hoingo's S bullet isn't as game-breaking as regular Hol's is, but it's still a pain in the ass. DIO's j.s.236+A/B/C Hit Property Bug For whatever reason, when DIO whiffs an attack then performs a Tiger Knee motion for midair Blazing Fists special attack, the first hit of the said move will copy the properties of the whiffed attack. This is mostly used in combination with Low attacks and the Bloody Summoning super, the latter resulting in DIO entering an Airwalk state. What the player has to do is hold Down (2) during the duration of the whiffed attack, then perform j.s.2369+A/B/C in midair. (better technical description required) If not for DIO's Bloody Summoning float glitch, this bug wouldn't be as major as it is. Airwalk/Float Glitches Airwalk is a state where a character is capable of walking while being suspended in the air. This can lead to all kinds of glitchy behaviors, primarily buggy animations, characters losing the ability to move, etc. DIO By using the aforementioned glitch, DIO can enter an Airwalk state by whiffing his Bloody Summoning Super (B>A>6>A>C) and then performing a Tiger Knee'd Blazing Fists in midair (hold down during Bloody Summoning, then quickly perform s.2369+A/B/C and hit the opponent with first hit of air mudas.) Since both DIO and The World are suspended in midair, they will receive no push from attacking the opponent, which can lead to infinite combos in the corner. Midler Midler can repetitively perform an air walking glitch, though it's insanely precise to do so. In order to perform it, turn your Stand On, perform a dash in either direction, then hop on the earliest possible frame of the dash. You cannot hold the directional buttons for longer than 3 frames or the glitch won't work! You know the glitch worked when Midler is in midair while her Stand was still performing the dash animation on the ground. Now press and hold either left or right while Midler's airborne to perform air walking. It is theoretically possible to chain several Airwalks and gain infinite amounts height thanks to this glitch, however, due to how precise the input must be done, it's not likely it can happen in a real match consistently. Iggy Performing Airwalk with Iggy is not too complicated, but it's still very precise. It has to be performed in Stand On. You have to hold any up direction for exactly 6 frames, then perform an air dash right before Iggy touches the ground. If done right, Iggy will start sliding slightly above the ground. Grabbing an opponent in this state will result in a "Timer Scam". (move this to a separate page later maybe? add more) Minor Glitches New Kakyoin's Epilepsy Attack New Kakyoin's s.236AA, 20 Meter Emerald Splash super, can be bugged to soft lock it's opponent. New Kakyoin is free to do whatever he wants until he performs certain conditions to start his Epilepsy attack and to end it. To perform this glitch. # New Kakyoin has to be in remote mode # New Kakyoin performs his s.236AA(20 Meter Emerald Splash super) # During the super(right before the super nets connects), Opponent grabs, New Kakyoin techs the grab. # The opponent is stuck in the super's nets and New Kakyoin is able to move New Kakyoin can trigger the Epilepsy attack by placing a net or by attacking with his Stand On Dash normals. New Kakyoin is able to stop the Epilepsy attack by placing a net again or by attacking with his Stand On Dash normals, which will continue the rest of the super and launch the opponent. Invisibility Bug Characters: DIO, Shadow DIO Both DIOs can turn themselves invisible by performing a specific set of actions: DIO is required to perform a Time Stop, toss some knives in front of the opponent, then with proper timing perform a long Tandem Attack which should consist of mostly 2Bs (other attacks might work as well, but it seems most consistent with 2B). Tandem install should stop right before Time Stop is about to expire, and the player's supposed to move as far from the opponent as possible. Tandem must last all the way until time starts flowing again and further after it. If done right, and knives will begin to hit the opponent while the Tandem attack continues. If the Tandem hasn't momentarily frozen and DIO did not reappear, that means the bug was performed successfully and now DIO's completely invisible until he performs a Teleport move which will restore his sprites. (executing this bug might require more steps that I don't remember, there might even be a more consistent way to do it, as it feels somewhat random) With Shadow DIO, performing this bug is much easier, however, it requires cooperation from another player. The glitch only works against Active/Weapon Stand characters. In order to execute it, perform a Stand Crash combo that has around 6 or more hits in it. Once the Stand Crash occurs, follow it up with 623+AA Super, then perform the follow-up (623+AA>623+AA) and use it to go off-screen. Once Shadow DIO is off-screen and the opponent recovers from the knockdown, they have to turn on their Stand before Shadow DIO goes back into the view. If done right, Shadow DIO will be completely invisible until he successfully uses a 236+AA super or 421+A/B/C counter.